There are many people suffered by different kinds of pollution in this modern world and the pollutions cause several problems to our noses such as allergic rhinitis and sinusitis. The sources of pollution come from two main sources, one of which is from industry factories, such as carbon monoxide, cyanogens compound particles and heavy metal particles. The other main source is from transportation system, such as air-crafts, vehicles, motorcycles or ships. The pollutions are in forms of tiny particles spread in the air and enter into people's bodies from noses. Although there are nose hairs in our noses to filter foreign objects, the tiny particles are so many and so tiny that they cannot be effectively filtered just by the nose hairs in noses. In order to prevent the tiny particles of pollutions from entering our noses, some people wear masks which cover the nose and mouth. However, most of the masks are made by fabrics which includes orifices between fibers and these orifices are too big for the tiny particles so that the wearers still inhale these tiny particles via noses. Besides, the masks cannot perfectly match the contour of the wearers′ face and gaps are formed between the face and the masks and these tiny particles are easily inhaled into the wearers′ lungs.
The present invention intends to provide a filtering assembly which includes a connector with two rings and two filtering members are connected to the two rings. The filtering members can be inserted into the nasal cavities so as to effectively filter the foreign particles.